Celos
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: ¿Celoso, Sirius Black? Para nada. Sólo pensaba que la cabeza de Blaise se vería muy bien colgada del techo. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estuviera demasiado cerca de Draco.[SBDM]


**2Celos**

**Resumen:**_ ¿Celoso, Sirius Black? Para nada. Sólo pensaba que la cabeza de Blaise se vería muy bien colgada del techo. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estuviera demasiado cerca de Draco. [SB/DM_

Sirius estaba cabreado, y una clara evidencia de ello era el tic nervioso que se movía a un lado de su boca, como el perro rabioso que hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a morder algo. El hecho de que el motivo de su enojo estuviera tan cerca de él no le era nada relajante.

Merlín bendiga el vino en su copa, única fuente de distracción hacia sus planes asesinos. Al menos podía agradecer el que Remus no estuviera presente, porque sin duda el licántropo habría sido el primero en notar la dirección de su mirada y habría terminado sacando, gracias a ese maldito sexto sentido suyo, conclusiones, si bien no enteramente, demasiado cercanas a la verdad. Tampoco Quejicus se encontraba en las proximidades, lo cual siempre era de agradecer, sentado hasta el otro extremo de la mesa en su afán por mantenerlo lo más lejos posible. El animago, por su parte, se hallaba en el borde opuesto, al lado de la profesora Vector y Madame Pomfrey, quienes parecían estar inmersas en una interesante conversación acerca de algo poco atractivo para Sirius. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, como pocas veces en su vida, lo cual le venia como perlas, porque de ninguna forma le hubiera gustado que imaginaran la serie de pensamientos que bullían en su mente, causados en su mayoría por el alegre par de Slytherin que reían a carcajadas desde la mesa de la casa verde, aparentemente, por un comentario agudo por parte de Draco.

Blaise Zabini, ignorante de la mirada fulminante de la que era blanco, en un movimiento espontáneo, rodeo los hombros del rubio con un brazo. Draco, lejos de esbozar las muecas de exasperación que le provocaban los mimos de Parkinson, le permitía el gesto sonriendo arrogante, complacido ante la reacción obtenida tras sus palabras.

Sirius no les despegaba la vista de encima, y había estado así durante toda la cena. El animago se había esforzado por concentrarse en disfrutar su comida en paz, dispuesto a ignorar las risas que llegaban hasta sus oídos, pero vio que sus intentos eran en vano ya que invariablemente sentía la necesidad de mantener a esos dos vigilados. Lo peor del asunto es que sabía que el bastardo del rubio tenía plena consciencia del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él y lo disfrutaba. De otro modo, era una tremenda coincidencia en el que a Malfoy se le ocurriera dibujar su característica sonrisa altiva en el momento en que ambos pares de orbes grises se cruzaban. Pero duraba sólo un segundo, y a continuación Draco volvía con su amigo.

La convicción de no darle el gusto al rubio con la manifestación de su enojo, era el único impedimento para Sirius no mandara una maldición "pica-pica" por debajo de la mesa a cierta persona que a cada segundo se estaba ganando más apelativos, ninguno creado para ser escuchado por menores. Cierto era que el hombre ya tenía constancia acerca de la peculiar amistad que envolvía a los dos jóvenes desde primero, pero, aun así, eso no le borraba la idea de que el morocho se estaba tomando demasiado confianzas con i su /i rubio.

Entonces vio, sorprendido, que los platos frente a Draco y Blaise desaparecían de sus sitios. El animago miro hacia abajo, comprobando que el pastel de chocolate que no había terminado de degustar se había ido, junto con los cubiertos.

Draco, a metros de él, tironeo del cuello de la camisa de Zabini para atraerlo hacia su altura menor a la suya y pareció murmurarle algo al oído. Con ese movimiento Sirius estuvo seguro de que si no se marchaba de una buena vez, su varita comenzaría a echar chispas espontáneamente de un modo que haría muy complicado pasar desapercibido. Se movió a través del pasillo encontrándose de vez en cuando con algún que otro estudiante que lo saludaba entusiastamente, recibiendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Dos o tres chicas le preguntaron si se hallaba, y él no tuvo otra opción que hacerlas de lado aduciendo que estaba perfectamente.

Finalmente llegó ante la entrada de su habitación, y apenas se vio en su interior, no se ahorró nada de fuerza para azotar la madera contra su marco. Una de las ventajas de dormir solo era que no le debía explicaciones a nadie por sus arrebatos, así que bien podía permitírselo. Se dio media vuelta en plan de arrojarse sobre la cama, aprovechando el que Harry no vendría a buscarlo por el resto del día, completando deberes junto a Hermione, cuando oyó a su espalda un suave golpeteo en la puerta y al siguiente instante ésta al ser nuevamente abierta.

Draco Malfoy penetró en el cuarto con soltura, como si no requiriera de permiso para hacerlo. Y la realidad es que no la necesitaba, porque Sirius le había dado acceso libre. El chico estaba sonriendo, apoyado contra la puerta, de forma ladina, imitando el gesto que tendría una serpiente si tuviera labios.

-Los celos no te quedan, Black-habló con su voz arrastrada-. Son de muy mal gusto.

No por primera vez en el día, Sirius soltó una palabrota mentalmente. i No le voy a dar el gusto, no le voy a dar el gusto. /i 

-Será por eso precisamente que no los tengo, Malfoy.

-Luego la gente dice que los Slytherin son los mentirosos-suspiró Draco, elevando sutilmente la barbilla-. Aunque cabe destacar que nosotros somos más convincentes.

-Tienes un ego impresionante, ¿lo sabías?

Atrás habían quedado los tiempo en que Sirius se guardaba sus palabras para con el joven. Por otra parte, el Slytherin se mantuvo impasible ante su deje claramente irritado.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita el hecho de que deseabas usar a Blaise como blanco de maldiciones por hablar conmigo.

Sirius bufó exasperado. ¿Qué podía esperarse que hiciera? En su opinión, el chico de piel oscura se pegaba al rubio como una molesta cucaracha.

El rubio comenzó a avanzar sus pasos hasta situarse delante del otro.

-La discreción no es una de tus mejores cualidades, Black-continuó Draco, y esta vez su tono había adquirido cierto reproche. Por más extraña sonara la idea de un adolescente reprochando a un adulto-. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera notado que estabas celoso.

-Eso no es cier…-unos labios impetuosamente sobre los suyos acallo su intento de defensa. Apenas si fue un contacto suave, pero fue suficiente para que Sirius tomara consciencia del aliento del rubio en su cara.

Draco se aparto, mirándolo con una expresión aun firme.

-Sea como fuere, no tienes motivo, y a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

-No puedes culparme-espetó el mago mayor en un suspiro de derrota-. Ese chico te sigue a todas partes, ¿es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

La mirada de Draco se revistió de un tinte peligroso.

-Lo mismo podría decir respecto a Potter.

Ese argumento no era nuevo.

-Harry es mi ahijado-tampoco la respuesta.

-Y Blaise es mi amigo. Sin embargo, notaras que por pasar tiempo a su lado yo no me ensaño con él-Sirius arqueó una ceja incrédulo-…más de la cuenta-completó el Slytherin con un movimiento despreciativo con la mano. Luego volvió a elevar la vista, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba al hombre-. Tú confías en mí, ¿no es cierto?

Sirius se vio momentáneamente descolocado por la pregunta inesperada. Draco lo estaba incitando a responder con la mirada, ansiedad se estaba ocultando tras sus ojos argentinos. El animago tuvo la extraña sensación de que no se trataba de una interrogante casual, así que contestó con la única verdad que había.

-En ti, sí-expresó, sin detenerse a pensar en lo extraño que le hubiera parecido hace unas semanas decir eso acerca de un Slytherin, y que, de hecho, era la primera vez que se lo decía a Draco-. Es en Zabini en quien…

Por segunda ocasión en menos de veinte minutos, Sirius se vio incapaz de acabar la oración. La boca de Draco había, literalmente, saltado a reclamar su boca al tiempo que unas manos ansiosas empezaban a desordenar los cabellos de su nuca. El animago no supo cómo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa por la imprevista acción, pero ya se comenzaba a hacer una idea de lo que pretendía el rubio cuando se sintió empujado sobre su propia cama, y al siguiente segundo Draco se inclinaba sobre él.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar-murmuro cerca de su rostro, sonriendo con el gesto falto de malicia que sólo pocas personas le habían visto.

Muchas veces Sirius había pensado que nunca podía decirse que se conocía a Draco Malfoy hasta que se veía esa sonrisa, esa que iluminaba su mirada con un brillo ajeno a la astucia acostumbrada, sino inherente a una alegría sincera. Era momentos en los que se veía así, en los que realmente parecía el joven que se supone que era, y no la fotocopia de un hombre estoico y frío por naturaleza.

Mientras Sirius yacía dormido sobre el colchón, Draco se entretenía enredando los cabellos morenos en sus dedos para luego dejarlos caer hasta la almohada, donde tomaban la ilusión de la pata de una araña sobre la nieve. El rubio pensaba que ese gesto era el mismo que el mayor practicaba con él cuando lo creía dormido. El animago no se imaginaba que siempre se hallaba despierto, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo y contento al sentir las caricias sobre su coronilla. Se preguntó entonces si no estaría haciendo el animago algo parecido y se detuvo. Un fuerte resoplido se disparó de los labios del mayor y musitó algo sobre pantuflas hambrientas de desodorantes (Merlín sabrá qué era eso) y no volvió a moverse.

Satisfecho ante la comprobación de su inequívoco sueño, Draco decidió reanudar su pequeña distracción. Considerando que la cursilería de Sirius ya se le estaba pegando, el rubio sabía que en esos momentos sonreía a la oscuridad y no se extraño cuando comprobó que no le importaba. Tenia derecho, de cualquier manera, y la situación lo requería, al menos hasta que se diera el caso en que Sirius despertara y él le informaría acerca de un insecto oculto en su cabeza, y las pociones existentes para eso. Pero el animago lucía profundamente sumido en su subconsciente, y lejos de espabilarse, siguió resoplando incoherencias sobre diferentes tipos de calzados y productos de limpieza.

"¿En qué rayos es en lo que sueña?" se dijo a sí mismo, cuestionándose si no era mejor para su salud mental nunca averiguarlo. "Se ve tan tranquilo" meditó en un innegable arrebato de sentimentalismo, del que él se hubiera burlado sin compasión si proviniera de otro.

Observó por encima del perfil del mago el reloj pegado a la pared a un lado de la cama. Las manecillas señalaban las 9:00. P.M.

Draco creyó que era tiempo de dormir, así que optó por buscar una posición más confortable en el pecho desnudo del mago mayor. Sintió los suaves latidos, antes acelerados, dentro de la caja toráxica a través de su mejilla y la cosquilla de los vellos en contacto con su piel. Sirius musitó una nueva tontera acerca de ogros rosas, al tiempo en que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura del chico en sueños. Ese era un gesto protector del cual el hombre negaba responsabilidad al estar despierto, que lo hacía sin consciencia y no era, como Draco disfrutaba de llamarlo, intento de Romeo pasado de moda.

De todos modos, el detalle nunca había molestado al rubio realmente, pero era inestimable la diversión de ver la manera en que Sirius protestaba ofendido. Imaginando las replicas del mago cuando le dijera que había vuelto a hacer ese acto, el muchacho se dispuso a cerrar los ojos.

Sonrió entonces, felicitándose por el resultado sacado de su plan. Escuchar que alguien confiaba en su persona, un Slytherin, y para rematar Malfoy, bien lo valía. Tendría que recordar agradecérselo a Blaise en la mañana.

Fin.

_Colorín colorado, este vicio ha terminado. _

_...Y la autora sigue preguntándose de dónde tanto rosa se le ha escapado._

_Culpa a Disney, que con el Diario de la Princesa 2 es suficiente para dulcificar a quien sea._

_Me despido mejor ahora, antes de que saque más cursilerías._

…_Pensando todavía que no se me da bien la poesía._


End file.
